


'I'm Sorry'

by SirsMono



Series: Dormancy [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Apologies, Bonding, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, I accidentally gave the demon feelings, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Will he get it? Idk, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsMono/pseuds/SirsMono
Summary: Dream is awakened by a jab on his face and an unexpected visitor
Relationships: Clay | Dream &; Nightmare
Series: Dormancy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	'I'm Sorry'

**Author's Note:**

> You thought it was over, hah-

Dream woke up to a jab on his cheek, he groggily buried his head into his arms.

"Dream" Someone whispered, their voice achingly familiar 

"Five more minutes...." Dream muttered

"Dream." They said again, Dream groaned.

"Dream!" Nightmare yelled, wait... Nightmare!?  
If he wasn't awake then he definitely was now as he quickly scrambled to his hands and knees.

He saw Nightmare's smug face when his vision cleared. For a second he let himself bask in the small amount of domesticity the moment had before anger replaced it, he got up from his place on the ground.

"What the hell Night!?" Dream yelled as Nightmare took a step back, not used to Dream's anger. He laughed nervously and put his hands up as if Dream was some sort of animal that needed to be calmed.

"I-is this for waking you up and shouting in your ear because sorry-" His rambling was cut off as Dream jabbed his finger in Nightmare's chest.

"YOU LEFT ME!" Dream screamed, trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

Nightmare's eyes went wide in realization as his arms slowly made their way back down, his head bringing it's way back down as well, his purple amulet seemed to glow brighter in the light of the rushing lava.

A minute passed, then two, and Dream was starting to wonder if this was all in his head before Nightmare opened his mouth again, he couldn't help the waver in his voice.

"I had too...."

Dream brought his arm back in a show of confusion as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"....What do you mean by that?" He asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence all too much.

Nightmare took a shaky breath and looked up from the ground to stare deep into Dream's soul, his red eyes were dull.

".... The prison is strong Dream, so very strong and-" His breath caught in his throat but forced himself to continue, "A-and after getting teamed up against by so many people, it would've killed me."

Dream's eyes widened, his shocked expression slowly turning into a glare that would've shocked any normal person to their core.

His words of "I wish you did" were left unsaid, but he knew the dreamon heard it still.

Nightmare closed his eyes, unwilling to look at Dream anymore as he muttered his next words:

"I'm sorry."

"You should be"

Nightmare's eyes snapped open and he stared at Dream in surprise despite knowing he already felt this way, but it hurt.

He understood it, however, Nightmare did so many horrible things and he pushed all the blame onto Dream, he should leave now Dream doesn't want him here-

"I hate that I already forgave you." huh?

"Huh?" Nightmare asked out loud, that doesn't make sense.

"I'm angry Nightmare, I'm fucking pissed actually, but I forgave you so long ago. I know you only wanted the best for me." Dream gave a small smile that quickly melted into a frown as he stared at the ground.

"Why?" Dream looked up, "Why did you forgive me?"

He took a step forward toward Nightmare and reached out, he hesitated for a second, and pulled Nightmare into a hug.

He stood there for a second, shock still, before he closed his arms around Dream and buried his head into Dream's neck as Dream rested his chin on his black hair.

He felt a callused hand start to comb it's way through his hair as he gripped onto Dream's orange and white striped prison clothes, it smelled horrid but at this point it was a comfort to the dreamon.

Dream let his tears fall and a sob escape his mouth, it echoed through the obsidian walls. They were finally going to start healing together, to start becoming brothers again.

The amulet grew dim.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to add italics please help I am in need of assistance.
> 
> Bonus points if Sam was watching the whole time


End file.
